True Love
by quinnofhearts
Summary: Set after only a few weeks after Anne died Henry falls out of love with Jane before the wedding and in love with Margaret a child like girl. This story will fallow Henry/Margaret And later Princess Mary/Eustace Chapuys. Total love story's! Please Review! BTW Mary's love story will not come in till later
1. A king by the Pond

**Okay so let me first start with I suck at proper writing and such things so there are gonna be a lot errors I already know that just warning to whomever may want to try to read this! **

**This is about The Tudors changing views now and again. Just so ya know I'm not a history buff so I'm gonna fallow the show and add in some made up stuff most likely.**

**Summery- Set after only a few weeks after Anne died Henry falls out of love with Jane before the wedding and in love with Margaret a child like girl. This story will fallow Henry/Margaret And Princess Mary. Total love story! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but whatever I've made**

May 26 1536

I am staying with my uncle till July I am so happy he would allow me to come to court with him. Everything so shinny. It is so late but I cannot sleep, all this excitement is keeping my eyes open and heart rushing. I jump out of bed to look out my window that illuminates beautiful blue shades from the moon and from the pond in the gardens. I couldn't help myself quickly and quietly I rush out of my chambers to the grounds of the gardens in nothing more than my white nigh gown.

I spun in circles for who knows how long. The night sky has become darker barely lighting a thing but the pond. I splash my finger tips throw the pond water it was freezing but still I was laughing. I bite my lip. I wanted so bad to play in the water but it is so very cold! With loud breaths I ease my foot up and place it in the water with loud laughs I tried to hush I placed my other foot in. I slashed for a little till I felt something behind me. Turning I do not see anything however; I know there is something there. I lean my torso closer trying to see in the black night.

"Is someone there?" I ask.

No one replied. I know someone is there and they ignore me. I huff. "HellllllllO?" I huff out. I see a slight figure standing by the rose bushes. Anger burned in the pit of my stomach. Quickly I go to trump out of the pond and confront them, however, my foot loses footing and stumble back fallowing into the water completely. I yelped. The moment I felt the water rush over my body I also felt to large hand grab my waist pulling so roughly it hurt, however, I was glad to out of the water, with all the anger I felt in my heart and embracement and burning want to scram at the top o f my lungs. Instead it all burst inside of me and I began to cry.

"Shh" he patted my hair as I rested of his chest. "You are alright"

I do not need to be comforted I need to release my anger. "I know that!" I yell pushing away from him. I could see his face as it was lent dimly. "I am not crying out of fear I am crying because you have made me so mad I cannot express it!" I explain.

Even though I can hardly see him I know his face is confused. "Hmm"

I wiped my face. My lips curl up. He is so confused with no clue what to say or do, I am soaking wet and so red with anger that I begin to cry on a man who thought I feared a few feet of water, I had even pushed him. I could no longer stop my laughs. As his face looked even more confused I began to laugh harder. I held my hand to my lips after a minute I slowed till my laugher stopped.

"Um, are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I am thank you for making me laugh" I smile at him. He is good looking.

"And how did I do that?" his confusing everlasting.

"By your confusing, I know I am confusing and you face was so troubled I, I found it funny"

"Alright than"

"You should address yourself when caught looking sir"

"Sir" he laughs. "And who is it you think I am?"

"I do not know!" I say to the brat with attitude.

He was so taking off guard. I shiver as the wind passes us. He obviously notices. Quickly he removed his fur coat and draped it around me.

"Thank you sir"

"You are welcome my lady" he sighs is aw of me. "What is your name? I must know"

I just giggle. "Margaret" I look to him he is ever attractive. "And yours?"

"Henry" he says playfully. "What are you doing out here?"

"Playing" I say obviously.

He laughed. "I thought maybe you were waiting for your lover" he voice leads me to see he was so hoping me to say is his wrong.

"I am waiting I confess" he eyes look disappointed. "I have been waiting fourteen years for my true love" I say so softly. His head looks to me knowing now there is no one coming to take me away. Sweetly I ask. "Is he finally here?"

He said no words just walk to me till I was upon his chest he lifted my chin with his index finger. Obviously he was going to kiss me. I halt him as I pressed my hand to his lips.

"What do you think of me?" I ask amazed I am not a whore. "I am not going to kiss a stranger"

Again he is taken back by my oddness. "I, I" I stopped him from continuing.

"You may find my when day brakes and it is proper" I say in a huff.

Fast I run off giggling leaving him there confused again. My giggles lowered as I tried not to get caught coming in to my chambers so late and in a night gown you can see through now and with a man's coat!

**Next day**

I woke as the sun was waking as well, peeking my hand out of my room I tell one of the servants walking past to fetch my maid Suzanna. As I waited I washed my face and laid out the dress I wished to wear for today. It was beautiful, a light shade of pink peep at the bottom and my bodice also the shade of pink the bodice was square shaped with embroidering of white jewels and light golden flowers. The over dress was an innocent butter yellow and the sleeves form fitting. Suzanna walked in.

"You woke every earlier today Lady Margaret"

"Sleep was not my want dear Suzanna" I sigh. My mind thought of the stranger Henry. "Ready me for the day"

Suzanna placed me in my undergarments than the lovely butter pink dress; she made all my curls perfect and pinches my cheeks to a pretty rosy color. After the hour or more it took to be dressed my morning meal was served. I was glad as Anne had her food brought to my room. I did not over indulge, I did not want to have an over big looking belly. As we talked of small things I could not help my mind was off to the man Henry. I kept my eyes on Anne trying hard to listen; she was saying something about the gossip of Jane Seymour. His eyes so blue! His hair… black? I wondered. Anne lips continued to move I leaned in trying still to listen. Henry! What a name! Stop and listen now!

"What do you think?" Anne asks laughing.

"I am so sorry I was trying so hard to listen but I could not! My mind kept wondering" I begged her to understand to forgive. My eyes weld and tears came but did not flow.

"Margaret clam! Forgiven if you tell me your thoughts" Anne says taking my hands.

I brush my feeling and unshed tears away. This is all I have wanted to talk about!

"His name is Henry!" I rush out.

I see Suzanna hear turn fast. My eyes are winded I am beyond happy to have spoken his name.

"Come sit Suzanna" I say patting the seat next to mine.

She quickly sat. Both women leaned in to me waiting for me to go on.

"I met him last night in the gardens" I smile. "He is so handsome"

"Do I know him?" Anne asks quickly.

"I do not know" I look to the floor. "I am not sure who he is to be honest, I do not know his titles or lands or even his last name" I just giggle.

"What!?" Anne was shocked.

"Are you two meeting again?" Suzanna asks.

Anne glances to her not happy. I just laugh.

"I hope so" I place my hands on the table to explain my plan. "I want to go back to the garden soon by the pond in hopes he will return as well" I smile. What a love story we could make. "Right there!" I point out the window as I rise.

I point to the pond and press myself to the window. Suzanna and Anne fallowed me and came to the window. We stood, sat and talked for a good amount of the morning till I saw four men walking, talking, fallowing and man near the pond. I stood fast.

"It is him!" I say pointing to the man they all fallow.

I title my head. Who is he? He seems in power and riches, much power and riches.

"No!" Anne yelped.

"My Lady are you sure? You said it to be dim" Suzanna spoke as if it were dreadful.

Those almost look like jewels the king himself would wear. "Who is that man?" I ask voice high pitched.

"The man all the men fallow?" Asks Anne.

"He is the King Lady Margaret" Suzanna says in awe looking out the window.

Henry, the King stopped at the pond with a smile on his face he continued to talk to all his followers.

"My Lord!" I am in shock.

**Okay chapter one ya'll! Tell me what ya think! REVIEW, review**!


	2. Attention of a King

**Thanks for the review Fairydaisy777 it really helped my confidence in the story! **

**As always sorry about any spelling or anything else!**

**Chapter TWO!**

I was pacing around my room pulling at the ends of my curls. I was talking to the king; I yelled, cried and push the King. Anne and Suzanna were talking to whom each other or me I am unsure my mind feels so lost. Holding my forehead I squeeze the bridge of my nose closing my eyes. I cannot think straight, cannot breath! My raged breaths burn in my lungs, air I need air! I lunge to the window opening it, leaning my head out, breathes become easier. As my lungs finally stop the pain of burning I open my eyes to finally see clearly without a haze. How stunning the pond looks with the pretty beams of the sun shining off of its water. To the front of the pond there he is sitting on fine blankets with spoils of friends, drinks and food around him. I have never seen a man so gorgeous in my life. He waits by the pond, never before have I seen the king, nonetheless, see the king by this pond. Our met has meant something to him, has it? Taking in the fresh air upon my face, its cooling touch I know what I will do! Turning fast to Anne and Suzanna I smile.

"Ladies!" I shout with giggles.

Both of them turn waiting what I have to say.

"I did not get so appealing today to sit in my room" I walk to my vanity fixing my hair. "Let us take a walk around the pond!" I giggle.

Both their faces shocked than turn to the most wanted thrill. All of us girls giggled as I danced down the halls to reach the outside grounds. As planed we started our walk from flowers near the waters I picked myself a red rose to play with. How do I receive his attention without jump up and down in front of him? I sigh. This is so difficult! I guess Lady Anne and my maid Suzanna saw my distress. Anne grabbed my hand and patted it. I smile sweetly at her.

"May I my lady" asks Suzanna gesturing to my hand.

I nod with the same sweet smile. She grabs my hand also in comfort. I look around to see my King laughing with his friend Duke of Suffolk. Why should he have fun and I have none. I pout. I smile again to Anne and Suzanna.

"Take each other's hands" I command.

They listen. Quickly I begin to spin and dance, laughing hardly. This game both girls know well, whoever falls or brigs all girls to fall is the loser. We all laugh and spin in circles fast as we can, all of us always almost losing footing. It was a rough game my mama always told me but as the girl I am I do not listen. How she would be so anger I play this game here. It just makes me giggle harder. As the world seems like it spins around me I feel so happy. Feeling the weight of Suzanna drags me down to the ground with her. Falling on my bottom I yelp and laugh at the same time so hard and loud. As I look to all the girls Anne and Suzanna are still not recovered, still we are all on the ground laughing. Turning my head to see the men chuckling at what I would guess to be in the heads of them, us silly girls. My smile grows larger as I see Henry my king up from his spot of his blankets and making his way over here. The butterflies in my stomach bunch as he smile melts my heart. Anne and Suzanna lower their heads not daring to look up. This should have made me to remember to do the same but my mind was somewhere else.

"Lady Margaret" he greeted me with a slight bow.

I was speechless, he is so beautiful. Just little giggles escaped from my lips that are curled into a big smile. He just laughed I believe at me and offered his hand. More than happily I took, he helped me stand as I stood I fixed my dress. I just giggle again.

"My majesty" I found my voice to greet him.

His hand in mine he lead me to where he sat by the pond.

"Leave" he commanded to all the ones who sat with him before.

He sat me down and then sat next to me. Me checks burned from how long I have smiled and from the heat of blushing.

"Are you glad to see me so soon?" I ask.

"Overjoyed" he says handing me a glass of wine.

I look down to the glass; I never really attained parties or feast. And my mama says drinking is no need without those things.

"I have never had wine before" I confess.

He looks to me with kind eyes. "Never?" he was shocked.

"No never" I laugh.

"It is divine, try"

He gestures to my cup and sips his own. Raising to the glass it smells dry, it also taste dry. I do not know if I like it. He began to laugh so hard.

"What?" I giggle.

"What a sour face" he creases my jaw with the back of his hand. "You are innocent" he whispers under his breath not wanting me to hear.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

"What?" he asks his moments almost seem lost in me.

"My innocents?"

He places his hand on my cheek. I swoon at his touch. His icy blue eyes speak millions of words I think he never dear not say.

"Your innocent speaks of you purity and beauty"

"And what shows you purity and beauty?"

He seemed taken back by this question. Playfully I grab his hand playing with his fingers waiting a reply.

"Love" he said simple. "Love will show my innocence my pure heart, and the beauty I can have"

"Are you a king or a poet?" I laugh.

How beautiful his words are, so smart and kind, he is unreal. I fell awful for this thought however, I am glad the late Anne Boleyn was, well I dare not say such any awful act, in god's arms now. If he was still married I would not dare to talk to him nor see him.

"A king has many true and well spoken words to say especially to a pretty lady"

"Do you prefer me to address you as my king or Henry?" I ask. "I only ask because you introduce yourself as Henry a man not as my king"

"Ah, I see" he pondered for a moment.

I thought of what to say than I knew.

"Are you my king or a man, am I your servant or a woman… I very much would love to be equals" I smirk.

"Would you?" he played as he acted stuck of the question. "May I kiss you?"

As the question left his mouth I than saw how close we have become my right thigh was pressed ageist his, his shoulder behind me holding me a little, his head almost resting on my shoulders as his words swirled in my ear. Out of my desperate tries to not fallow the court gossip I still knew my kings reputation. All the woman he has had, what if he only wanted me for a night. The thought nearly killed me, could I have been so foolish? Or am I wrong does he care?

"No" I answer loud and obviously.

"And if I were to order it?" he lips were curled it to half a smile.

"No" I laugh. "No, no, no" I say playfully.

"Well than I think I am not a king in your eyes I am Henry"

"And Henry how do you feel about that?" I emphasized as I spoke his name.

"I feel like a man, vulnerable to your attacks"

"Ah, what attacks?" I laugh and huff at the same time.

He jumped to his feet fast pacing in front of me holding his sides. I laugh as his over dramatically moves. "Lady Margaret are you to tell me you did not know of this war you have wage upon my heart!?" his voice loud and stern, very overdone. I continue to laugh I am almost running out of giggles. Quickly he drops to one knee it front of me. "A war you knew nothing about, yet somehow you are winning?!"

I continue to just laugh.

"Lady Margaret what say you?" his voice still so overdone. My lungs hurt. "My Lady?"

"I say I am sorry" I giggle in-between. I cough and regain my voice. "However, on the matters of winning you must use the correct words when speaking, remember you are a king and a poet" I assure him.

"Oh yes, and the correct words my lady?"

My voice now go's very soft and serious. "Say I have won your heart"

His movements changed, they slowed. He cradled my face in his hand with the other played with my curls.

"You have won" he said as breathes.

My heart burst. Again he took his seat next to me. We sat there in the quiet for a long while until an unwanted thought came into my mind. Jane Seymour. I heard the king is going to marry her. That will never do, he loves me and I own his heart! I huff. Why must love be so difficult? I need to know he does not think he is still to be wed.

"You say I won?" I ask playfully.

"Yes" he laughs at my childlike behavior.

I bite my lip, this will sound so cruel but it breaks my heart.

"What?" he asks. With his index finger he lifts my chin briefly.

"What of Jane Seymour?" I ask. Even I heard the obvious pout I must have on my face.

He sighed. "Lady Seymour" he took a deep breath in and out before continuing. "I must tell her the truth"

"And the truth is?"

"That with all the feeling and sorrow it had push me to want her, however, I found my love"

"Love!?" my heart beats so fast I am sure it will kill me. "Henry!" I yelp.

Quickly I hug him, as I did so, I did so fast with all my body weight he did not see it coming and my hug pushed him to the ground. He laughs are so loud. I smile seeing his face looking up at mine his eyes examining my features. He moves one of my golden locks out of his face. It just made me giggle.

"Say you love me!" I commanded.

Again he laughs at me. "I love you"

"Say it again!" I chirped again and again.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you"

"Ah!" a tiny scream of excitement left my lips.

Again he was laughing. I kissed his check in the heat of the moment.

"Say you love me" his voice was so dark, husky, it made me what to hind but only deeper into him and his comfort.

Leaning a little up I steady my voice. "I love you my Henry"

Before I knew it he had rolled me till he was on top of my tiny body. We are so close his heat became mine, are breaths intertwined as one. I knew what was on his mind, to steal a kiss. How could I deny?

"Nothing more than a peck, I am a lady" I remind him.

Only a little nod before his lips smashed on to mine. It seemed like it lasted forever, in a good way. My thoughts were gone the only thing was my Henry. I loved it, I loved him! We were interrupted by whispering ladies. Looking up I saw Lady Seymour's ladies walking passing. What a fool I have been kissing him in public. I will be gossiped about and called a whore.

"Henry" I pat him. "Off please"

He listened. "Margaret?"

"I am a good girl who wishes not to be gossiped about" I explain. "Mind your lips" I say playfully.

**Chapter two everyone! Tell me what you think and please Review!**


	3. New Engagement

**Chapter three!**

My uncle and I are enjoying a lovely lunch together in my room. I laugh as he pushes my plate to me.

"I am full!" I assure him.

Pushing the plate my uncle pushed to me away that is full of chicken and other health foods and fruits I reach for my other plate filled with sweet pleasures and frosted delights. My uncle shook his head.

"I agree to bring you to court thinking I was bringing a smart lady not a girl" he spat the title of girl in a disappointing way.

I pout. That truly hurt my heart. I am always told I act to young; my mama always asked me 'Margaret what man will want to marry a little girl? You must become more involved in older things, proper things' he sounded just like mama. I continue to pout.

"If your father, my brother did not beg I would have not brought you till you showed you grown" uncle says pulling the sweets away.

Papa begging. How could he be so embarrassed of me? I am fine, I am perfect, and I am loved. Yes I am loved; I am loved by my Henry! Your king you fool!

"Girl you cannot just pout"

Then what am I to do fight? Ah, he is so mean sometimes. He eyed me I know he wants a reply, do I give in?

"Uncle-" before I could continue there was a knock at my door.

"Lady Margaret a messenger is here for you" a man tell me.

"Send him in" I say lazily.

In came a man dressed in finer obviously one of Henry close servants. Holding a big package in his hands.

"My lady" he bowed.

"Sir" I bow my head slightly.

I still remain seated. Moving seems like such a chore at the moment.

"A gift for my lady, sent from his majesty the king"

My uncle began to chock upon his food. First I concerned myself with his health as I saw he was fine I felt good of his suffering. I yelped and jump fast to revive my gifts.

"They are fine fabrics of stains and silks from France and jewels of Spain" the man told me.

I begin to look through of all the gifts. I am so overwhelmed.

"Did you say the king?" Asks my uncle to the man holding the gifts.

"Yes the king" the man reassured him.

"Oh" I gasp grabbing a cream white and light blue floral hat with a bunch of light blue roses placed perfectly on the front right side of the hat.

Placing it on my head I turn to my uncle with a devilish smile. They thought I would make men turn away with my childish charms, ha; it made a king turn my way.

"Uncle I believe I forgot to tell you something" I laugh.

"Why is the king sending you gifts?!" He points to the fine gifts.

"Sir you may place them there and leave" I command.

He did so leaving with a bow.

"Are you the king's new mistress?!" My uncle asks.

How dear he! A whore, whatever made him think I would allow being such a sinner!

"Uncle!" My voice loud and hurt. "No! God no" I say pacing for a moment.

He looks so confused. "Gifts?!" He yells.

"I am not the king's whore!" I shout. "He is not married uncle, remember?!" I continue to yell. How red and anger I am.

"He is engaged!"

"His engagement is broken! He is no longer to marry Lady Seymour!"

He paused and looked me over.

"Why have I heard nothing of this?" he asks.

I clam my voice. "Because uncle" I walk to him sitting him down in his seat. "Henry and I had only decided on the matter last night" I pat his shoulders and continue before he could. "He is to announce his engagement is over today after speaking with Lady Seymour"

He seemed like he collect his thoughts for a moment. As he did I took my seat again knowing we must talk before I go to play with all the new clothes my Henry has given me.

"Why have I heard nothing of this?" he asks sternly.

"Why should you?" I ask. "We have only just last night decided to court, I thought a good morning was a proper greeting over I am courting Henry" I say flatly, sarcastically.

"And when we spoke of new news of each other?" again he was stern, voice rising.

"As we just began to talk of our news of our life you throw a plate at me and told me to not be such a girl no king would love it" I laugh mocking him.

He hit the table and stood. "Girl you will respect me!" he shouted.

Fast I was out of my seat. Why would he yell, why so anger, why so hateful? My mind was in a panic. I have become so sacred of him so fast, my uncle my blood.

"You are acting like a child!" I yell.

Fast I throw the pretty hat out of my hair bursting throw my chamber doors as my uncle screamed for me to turn around to have respect for him he is my uncle a man, I am a girl. Fast I ran down the hall feeling my eyes burning from hateful tears. Ignoring ever ask of if I needed help I made my way to Lady Anne's chambers. One of her maids opened the door.

"My Lady" she said greeting me.

"Is the lady Anne in?" I ask still shaking.

How I wished to go to Henry, however, news of his now broken engagement to Lady Seymour I believe has not been shared yet and I do not wish to cause waves where they need not be.

"No my lady, I am sorry she will be back soon however,"

I look to the ground I have nowhere else to go.

"Would you like to wait for her?"

She was god sent.

"Yes please" I walk in holding my arms close to myself. "Thank you so much"

"Always my lady"

Walking pass her I sit of the light green loveseat continuing to hold myself. Anne always had words of comfort. She will make this better. I reassured myself…

… It has seemed like over an hour I have waited. The maid left me to my privacy long ago. I look around knowing it will problem be a much longer wait then wanted. I rest my head on the armrest becoming more comfortable. I pout; all my tears have dried long ago. I batter my eyes trying to not lose myself in my now comfortable spot, in the warmth of this room. However, I could not stop as the time ticked on my eyes shut. Sweet needed sleep to escape my situation.

...

"Oh, Margaret" I heard a wispier. "Poor girl" a soft hand moved in my hair and it awoke me.

"Huh?" I jump slightly.

I look to see Anne, her face blue for me. The window once a bright sun now I see the sun is going to sleep and the moon is waking.

"Oh, Anne" I smile. "I am so sorry for falling asleep, I was waiting for you and the clock ticked on, I am so sorry how rude" I rush all my words out to fast making them sound as if rants.

"It is alright!" Anne stopped me from going on.

I feel awful for over staying my welcome, she was not here when I was how rude. I fell asleep, so rude!

"Anne" I sigh. "I am sorry"

"It is fine" she is so sweet. "What has troubled you?"

I look down. In my sleep all my nightmares were gone, now I must deal with them.

"My uncle" I confess. "He would not stop yelling, no! He would not stop screaming at me"

"Why?" she seemed angry at him.

"He said I had no respect! He never gave me a chance to tell him and yet yells when he is not informed"

I shake my head. "I cannot win"

"Dear you know what you must do" she says.

No, no I do not. If I did I would not need her comfort. I look to her, my eyes asking what do I do.

"Talk to your uncle" she laughs.

I sigh than huff. What an unwanted answer. I knew there was no fight to make she would not rest till I left this room promising to talk to him. So I knew what must be done, even though it pains me.

"Yes Anne, you are right I will go talk to him now"

She patted me and helped my stand. I give her a sweet smile as she does the same.

"Goodnight Anne"

"Goodnight Margaret"

Leaving her chambers I felt awful for lying to her. I am not going to talk things over with my uncle is she mad?! He can come to me when he is ready to say sorry. I walked the halls slowly I was in no rush to be in my chambers. Henry, how badly I want to see him now. His icy gaze has warmed me so, I never needed someone eyes on my before after a fight.

I never needed to hear my name said by another before, just to feel their love wrap around me. Is this love? To feel so warm, needed, and heart rushing feeling? I this love to feel dark, disturbed, a waterfall of tears, heart braking, soul aching pain as you are away from the person. How love hurts out of his company.

Finally I made my way to my chambers. Suzanna waited for me to return.

"My Lady" she greeted me.

"Get me undressed" I command plainly.

As I striped of my tight binding dress I made my way in to my new red silk nightgown my Henry has gifted me. Everything about my Henry ran throw my mind. I miss him deeply. I sat at my desk grabbing my quill I also grab parchment.

_My beloved Henry,_

_I know it has only been one day we have not see each other, however, I miss you deeply in the depth of my heart and soul. My day has been overflowed with sorrow and upsetting people, in the mist of it I yearned for you, your comfort and warmth. As my only confront is to write to you as it connects us in a way it helps me so. Lies, also my other confront is all the stunning gifts you have given me. I now sit in my red silk night dress. Thank you my love. I know it is late to say thank you, however, I know I sent you servant back with no thanks for you. To explain I am not awful, I do have manners. I just wanted to say it myself. I do not wish to court you throw the servants. I will always send my thanks, praise and true absolute love with my own words own hands. I hope you will not mind the way I chosen to love you. I now take my leave for bed but I do I ask of you to visit me tomorrow wherever you wish. I love you my Henry._

_My heart forever yours,_

_Margaret._

**Chapter three! YAY. Tell me what ya think PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. England's Children

**REVIEW PLEASE! And sorry about taking forever! **

**Chapter Four!**

3rd POV (Henry)

Rereading the letter Henry loved the way she signed her name and wrote his.

_**My heart forever yours,**_

_**Margaret.**_

His heart found comfort her words. Thinking of her in the red night grown he had gave to her made him not want to wait till tomorrow to see her. Placing the letter on his night stand he pulled the blankets to his chin he finally felt like whatever part of him has be missing since Anne became so cruel was whole again. The part that is softened by a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl he is so happy also is a sweet girl. She would never ask him to do anything he not wanted, never ask him to turn his back on his friends, and he knew deeply and truly she would never ask him to kill his own daughter. He shivered remembering Anne and him had just finally rekindle whatever they had left then when she had asked him to do away with his own child he knew she was a demon preying on his temptations with her body. It sickened him, he was such a fool. However, Margaret was different, kind, soft, sweet, loving and his truly.

…

Margaret POV

Reaching my hands above me I yawn and wake to a well lighted room.

"Good morning my Lady" Suzanna greets me.

"Good morning" I yawn.

"Would you like to eat before I dress you my lady?"

"Hmm, what is my king doing this morning?" I ask.

How I would love to see him.

"I am sorry my lady I do not know"

"I will eat" I say hopping out of bed. "Will you find out for me please Suzanna?"

"Yes my lady"

Suzanna left the room. I made my way to the little table sitting and eating. My thoughts filled with my Henry. I couldn't help but smile. I remember what I had dreamed of last night, a story my mother always told me.

"_I was only fourteen nine years older then you are my sweet, your father loved food particularly blueberry muffins."_

I remember she would always laugh after saying that.

"_He never notices me, made me so frustrated so I wanted to do something kind for him. So I decide to bake him blueberry muffins. I did this myself, well with help of my maid; still however, I did bake it. And I did that so he would love me. I convinced myself he would find me so sweet and want me as much as he always does want his muffins, I thought if I gifted him with his favorite thing he would forever think of me when he thought of his favorite thing. And afterwards he saw me always thought of me when he ate his muffins and soon we were married" _

What a dream. I should bake something for my Henry. Suzanna came back.

"Well, my majesty day?" I ask gesturing to the seat facing mine.

Suzanna sat.

"My lady" she greeted. "His majesty is to be in a meeting with his council till very late morning it starts in an hour and a half then he will be in the throne room for a good part of the afternoon" she told me.

I stood fast.

"We have no time to waste!"

I grabbed a simple white dress, it bodice shape was square, the sleeves were off my shoulders with a tiny puff before being skin tight the trimming was an almost sliver lace. Simple but I always thought beautiful. I grabbed my blush rubbing it to my cheeks fast but perfectly as Suzanna stood over me brushing my curls and pinning half my hair up with a shiny white crystal pin. Gabbing Suzanna hand I begin to run down the hall till I reach the servants door leading to their small hall.

"Take me to the kitchen throw the servant's halls" I order.

And Suzanna did. It was small not pretty in any way however, I did not wish to bump in to anyone I would have to greet or worst of all my uncle. Finally we reach the kitchens. I catch my breath before walking in. Suzanna remained quiet. She never does ask what I am doing nor why. How odd I must seem to her. The thought made me laugh. I found the head cook that made all the sweets after just a moment of explaining to him I wish to make my majesty a sweet he offered to help. I had thought about what to make him and finally chose blueberry muffins to insure our true love. An hour later I had fished baking a dozen of muffins. I was so pleased. And even though some look a little uneven in height, all were a perfect golden brown. Putting them perfectly in a pretty basket I began to skip run to the room doors I knew my Henry was in. A man stood by the door.

"Sir" I greeted him.

"My lady" he bowed. "What can I help you with my lady?"

"Will you give my gift to my king?" I ask. My smile was so big it hurt my face.

The man smiled at my sweetly. "Yes my lady"

I handed him the basket.

"Anything else my lady?"

"Just one thing" I added. "Will you please make sure my majesty is made to notice that I bake that myself not the cooks?"

He must know that part!

"Yes my lady" he held back laughter I could tell.

I made my way back to my chambers. I am so exhausted! How do those people work all day long? I walk to my bed plopping down. I hope my Henry enjoyed me gift. Kicking off my shoes my eyes flutter open and closed until I let them shut and let my mind dream.

…

"My lady!" Suzanna woke me pushing me up from the bed.

What is wrong?! What had happened?!

"His majesty the king is here!"

I jumped. Fast I ran to the sitting room that was before my chamber doors. I felt Suzanna pulling at my hair trying to put it back up. I shook her away and grabbed the pin from my hair letting it fall down.

"Henry!" I ran in the room plating a kiss on his lips.

My heart froze I was still not use to being able to just kiss him. I had only done it in the heat of the moment however; I could do it whenever I wished. He laughed kissing me back sweetly wrapping me in his arms. I smile to him.

"Did you like my gift?!" I hop overjoyed to know the answer.

"Yes" he laughed. "I am very impressed with your cooking skills"

He knew! Yes than he will love me forever as father loves mama!

"You are different so different" he whispers.

I did not have to ask I already knew it to be different was good. I wish to know everything about him to see him in every light and to see all the shadows in him. However, we are on the conversion of thanking each other for gifts and I wish not to bring his high heart mood down.

"What did you dream last night?" I ask playing with the trim of his coat.

He seemed to hesitate before answering. "My daughters, Mary and Elizabeth"

I hadn't given much thought to them how wrong of me. His daughter two parts to his four part world and I have not even asked of them.

"Oh your girls" I say in excitement.

His faced seem confused. I jump a bit wanting more.

"How are they?"

"Fine"

I took a deep breath knowing Henry birthday is soon I will be able to meet them!

"I will meet them soon will I? At your birthday?!"

He played with a bouncing curl.

"You want to meet them? You want them here?"

"Well, yes where else should they be then home?!"

"But they are not yours?"

"When we are married they will be ours" I smile.

His face still odd. Oh god! He did not see me worth his children, worth motherhood, is that why he is trying to deny them here in their home? To keep me away?

"Is that not what you wish? Do you wish me not to be part of their lives?" my voice is in a panic. My heart felt so sorry. How could I think to be any type of mother his oldest was older then I!

"No, no, no" he hushed me petting me. "I thought they would bring you discomfort"

Had I once again over reacted as I normal do? I rub my face.

"So you think me a mother to your children?" I ask.

"Yes, yes you are so sweet how lucky they will be to be in your heart"

I sighed in relief. "So then I will meet them?"

"Yes"

I laugh. How I feel so much better. My heart feels like all the weight has been lifted off of it. Only my Henry could drag me down so far only to carry me up just as fast. It was part of his charm.

"I cannot wait to meet them" I smile. "To be a mother to our children and a mother to England"

Queen of England, I shall be the best I can for the people of England will soon be my people, my children…

**Chapter Four! WOOHOO**

**I am so sorry about taking forever guys. AND PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS REALLY REVIEW!**


	5. Broken Heart

**June 18th**

"Oh my!" I gasp.

Looking around to the ball room has been transformed in to a gorgeous and grand wedding room. Its wall covered in cream and gold as normal for this room, floors a grand marble. Alone this room is breath-taking. Looking up to where the men are working I see a huge canopy, colored the softest pink I have ever seen. How beautiful!

"LadyMargaret" I hear Suzanna call me away from my mind.

"Yes?" I turn to her.

"Your sister is awake"

"Oh, thank you"

I had asked Suzanna to inform when she wakes in the morning so I may greet her and we can talk without my mother. Some things I can tell a sister I just do not wish to tell a mama. As I leave the great room I sigh in relief knowing in two short days my Henry and I will be married. Walking down the many halls greeting who I must and being greeted by those, when I walk around a corner close to my majesty throne room I was shocked to see Lady Jane Seymour standing so elegant and well dressed. I held my head high fast but I could not help but pout.

"Lady Jane" I greeted her.

"Lady Margaret" Lady Jane greeted back.

She sounded as if trying to stop gritting her teeth. A moment later all the Seymour men walked out of the throne room. I whip my head in their detraction. I see Lady Jane's father nod to her and after he did she walked in.

What?! Why is she talking to Henry? Ah, just, no stop. In two days time we are going to be married, I am sure there is a reasonable reason for talking to Lady I shake it off I see the Seymour men looking to me like carnivores talking lowly to each other. I just continue to walk. Finally I make it to my sister's room. I sigh opening the doors. Katharine turned to see who was here and smiled seeing me.

"Sister" Katharine greeted me.

I smile.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good and you?"

"Good" I plopped on her bed.

"You look beautiful" I say full of envy.

"Thank you" she laughed at my pouty face. "As do you, less done up than yesterday though"

"Henry is not available today" I tell her.

"So you only dress up for the king now?" she laughed. "I remember you use to be the first to wake and the last to be ready always so bright"

I laugh. Yes that does sound like me.

"My clothes are not just for Henry" I explain. "They are for me too. It- it is just" I sigh. "On days like these when I know he is much too busy to see me I feel sad, than I do not feel like getting dressed up I feeling moping around." I tell her.

How silly I must sound. Soon I'll be queen and as queen I am meant to hold a standard to show how beautiful the women of England are. I am not saying I look like a mess, in fact I am dressed better then my sister but the lack of jewelry and smile is not alright for a soon to be queen.

"Oh, little sister" Katharine smoothed voice was so kind. "It is alright to be sad when you cannot see your fiancé"

Katharine face was comforting her blue eyes made me feel as though I was looking in to my own, not the shape but the color yes. Her were so big.

"Katharine tell me" she knew well what I meant for since I was five I had said that when I wanted her to tell me how loved I was.

She walked to me sitting by me starting to play with my hair. Then she rubs around my eyes.

"Your eye are small because you do not let people in so easily, they carry your soul and you are well aware of who you allow to see you for who you truly are. Mama you only show a girl who love to play and shop, to Papa you show a loving, playful child who cannot see any of his sins how he loves you for it" she laughs. The she rubs down my nose. "You piggy nose" she laughed and I hit her leg.

But how can I deny it is a bit piggish.

"It is small and thin; close you your face because you do not stick your nose in other people's business" then she tabs my lips. "Your lips small in with and length because you have not many words to people in this world beside you family and now beside you king but still there is a puff in them and that is only for your king" she giggles and now she rubs my cheeks. "High cheek bones to show you are an elegant young lady, puffy as well to show you are still a child like girl. Tiny chin so it can be lifted easily and strong jaw to show you are proud but still soft and in fill look your face is a heart"

I smile to her how warm and loved I feel now. I never told any of this feeling but sometimes I thought of my sister like a mother she was so kind and warm.

"Oh, I forgot and your eyes so soft blue because you are happy and you are always looking up that is why sky blue"

For a long while I laid there as Katharine did things around the room. We talk of small things the weather how home was and such.

"Margaret" Kat voice sounded different.

"Yes?" I ask.

Still I would not lift my head from the bed. So lazy I can be sometimes.

"I haven't asked yet but I do deeply want to know" I could hear her sit.

"Yes?"

"Have you and the king" her voice trilled.

"What?!" I shoot out of bed to look at her. "No, no!"

Quickly I sit down at the same table she did.

"I just wondered if any rumors were true"

"What rumors?!"

"It is rumored that not just the king but a few other men you allowed their manhood" again she trailed off.

I shook my head in shock. How could people think this, say this? How could my sister?!

"God, no!"

"I trust you I never believed the rumors it is I just had to ask"

"I did not even know there were rumors" I sigh. Why, why? I felt sick inside what people think of me in so rude, I want Henry!

Neither of us talked she was too scared she would upset me I knew that, but she already has. I am sure at least an hour pasted.

"Girls why are you to mad?" mama asked as she entered the room.

We both turned changing our faces from red to a soft friendliness.

"You girls are going to be late to your own dress fitting"

My dress fitting! How dumb I have been sitting here pouting I have things to do! Both of us rush from the table giggling, friends again. As I skipped fast down the hall giggling my mother asked me to stop not willing to raise her voice any high then a lady should.

I burst open the doors to my new chambers, Henry given it to me only a few days ago. I twirl in pure joy. Nothing could ever be wrong again, I know it.

"Margaret!" my mother finally shouted now as we are behind closed doors.

I pay no mind to her and hug my father than my brother. Quickly I look to the huge box that held my dress I smile. I want, I want! Running to my bed cambers leaving the sitting room the dress makers fallow me. It took over twenty minutes to get me in the dress, starting with putting on my new corset and tightening it to near death that did take the longest.

Then socking, my slip, the under skirt of the dress to give it a puff and finally the heavyset dress I have wore. It was the whitest shade of white the bodice low with soft pink crystal that glittered and under them was lace, the sleeves off my shoulders with a strip of the white fabric with the pink jewels attached to the strip of sleeve was see-through lace the dangled to my elbows then cascade open far down, the skirt of the dress started from the center of the bodice upside down triangle down lace with the pink jewels, the train of the dress was beautifully long. Next they placed my vale the passed the train of my dress it was lace then my crown, it was round, sliver, and studded with diamonds a few lines were pink diamonds and in the center was the pink diamonds making the shape of a rose on this crown there are three roses one on each side as the crown raised and one in the highest part of the crown. I walked out of the room to show my family and to put on the jewelry that waited for me in the sitting room.

This would not be the first time they have seen my dress but still I and excited to show…

…

Long ago my family left and most likely is all asleep now. I toss in my bed shifting my body trying to get comfortable. What is it that keeps me awake tonight? In a jolt I throw all my body parts down on the bed in a huff.

I want badly to just scram! Rushing out of the bed I throw my hands up in the air then let them drop to rest on my forehead. I just need out of my room. I tell myself.

Fresh air. Walking out of my room down the many halls it feels like there are much to close, closing in on me. I shake my head hold my chest it hurts deeply, burning. I shake myself realizing I was barely breathing as I take in short breaths the knot in my chest heals.

As soon as I see the door for the grounds outside I open them and push myself throw. As the icy thick air fills my lungs I finally feel stable. With my arms wrap around me I continue to walk. I walked pasted the pound I stop and looked thinking of my Henry a small smile came to my face. We are to be married soon he will be my husband, my king and i will be his wife, his queen. Then i walked to the start of the garden till I entered the garden fully, the smell of roses were high in the air.

My heart filled with joy thinking of my wedding only one day away, how I asked for so many roses I hope the whole room smells like this. As I kept walking I started a hear voice, it did not take long before I remember who the voice belong to, Jane Seymour. Why is she out here? I wonder. However, the same could be asked of me. I continued to walk to her right now would be a perfect time for us to talk. I already knew what I would basically say.

_Jane first I wanted to say I am sorry I took Henry away from you I would never have done so if I did not know in my heart I truly loved him, Second, you are beautiful do not think- _

My speech in my mind was cut off as I see Jane lying next t-to my H-Henry. I hold my chest expecting to see blood as it feels a knife has just stabbed me there; my heart is in agonizing pain. I thought I might pass out, might go black, or see flashes of red however, my mind slowed, calmed. Even though I was thinking a million thoughts at once and even though they were rushing in my head I could hear them clear as day.

I wanted to run away run to the pound run in to the pound and die. Jane slightly kissed him on the cheek much too close to the mouth and his smile haunted me. But as I command my foot to step back it stepped forwarded. I have chosen to be noticed to confront this pain, and I did with my head held high.

"Henry" my voice is so soft I could hardly even hear myself.

I hold my lungs bracing myself for the hell that was about to come.

"Henry" I almost yelled but managed to keep my voice down.

It wasn't till his face shot up to mine did I feel the tears streaming down my face. I was not sobbing though; the only evidence was the water from my eyes my voice remained intact. Jane face showed no compassion to me only hate, she is a demon. Henry stands his face full of sorrow and confusion.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

I try to wipe my tears away however, it was useless. He did not say anything. I look to him what I am to do?! not marry him?! My mother would never let me. I could not let myself as I look at his guilty body I still love him. Knowing that finally brings me to sobs and I fall to the ground weeping pulling at my nightgown. God I don't want to love him take it back take my love back! I begged. Feeling the cold ground under me I shiver.

"Henry" broke through my sobs.

Holding my chest tight I gasp for air feeling the knife still stuck in my dead heart. The cold of the outside quickly disappeared as Henry's arms were wrapped around me; he scooped me up in his arms holding my tight to him. Quickly I held on to him, I need so badly his confront. Grabbing his collar with one hand and holding his neck with the other I continue to cry in to his chest. I could not see anything but after a while of walking the night air was gone. My tears rained down harder as I finally notice the smell that was covering Henry. Sweet lavender, Jane always smells of lavender.

"I love you" I say sorrowful, it is my way of asking why other.

As I said that he stopped walking it seemed I hurt him for he did not continue to walk until a few seconds.

I close my eyes tightly trying to get the image of Jane Seymour kissing, touching him out of my mind but it only raced more thinking of all the place she may have touch him of all the joy she may have gave him. I shake my head trying so hard to stop my thoughts from continuing. I panic as I felt Henry's arms let go of me; quickly I tried grabbing his arms pulling him close to me.

I did not even notice we enter mine, his room I do not know until now, and I am lying on the bed. He took my hand in his and nodded to me that he will stay, he will comfort me. I understand and let his hand go. It seems my cries have finally stopped. My breaths are weary and not normal. I pull the blankets on me pulling them to my chin. Harshly I wipe my face.

"Henry" I call out to him voice raspy.

I look to him he is out of his jacket only In his white undershirt and just finished taking his shoes off. He crawls in to bed with me taking me in his strong embrace. I pull myself closer to him. I love him, I love him.

"Margaret" his voice raspy, shaky.

He pulls me closer burying himself in my hair rubbing the strands. He places a soft kiss on my head. It breaks my heart; he continues to break my heart. Jane Seymour the image of her rushes in my head, has he held her like this, does she say she loves him? The ache in my chest returned. The hole in my heart began to fill with tears again. We did not shift we just laid there as I cried in damaging pain.

I finally felt my eyes dry with sore tear streams down my face as light colors of pinks were entering the sky. Sunrise, it is the prettiest sunrise i have ever seen. Then sleep finally took over me.

**OKAY SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! It took forever for me to get inspired so I don't know how I feel about this chapter I hope you guys like it. I feel so bad for Margaret I don't know if I expressed her pain good enough but I tried! Anyways I also tried making the chapter longer don't think I did but to let ya know I tried! AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! **


	6. Letter Goodbye

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING IT REALLY HELPS ME WRITE THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>It was the day of my wedding but I could not seem to get out of bed everyone has tried my sister went as far to try to pull me out. I claimed illness yesterday and I guess they all think I am still sickly, I do look the part. I had heard over talking about an hour ago they had halted the wedding saying I have fallen ill and when I am better we will indeed be married. Damn Henry, my Henry I use to always say, that was a lie thou, it was never mine. <p>

I know that in my heart now, what a child, what a fool I am. I cruse my young heart, wish it to die. I must grow up must see clearly now if I do not I will be broken again. Oh how I wish to not marry Henry, how I wish to never marry. 

Playing in the gardens I could have just kept to myself and never have had to deal with a man cheating out of my bed. I would cry if all my tears have not already left my eyes. Nonetheless, I will never cry for love again it's a fool's word; I will never let a man hurt me so again. I once thought love was real but as I grave thought to it in the dead of the night last night I found my naive eyes to be lying to me. 

I found all the creaks in my household lies to kept me from knowing father late night woman, how mother stood like a rock so beautiful. But that will not be me; I am in no need of a man who is in no need of me. I cannot marry Henry and that is final! I had thought of our lives together last night and thought of all the woman he would take in his bed, and how I knew myself I would play his game and die as an adulterous because I refused to be cheated on. Shaking my head, I try to relax myself before I get too carried away.

I sat there not thinking or anything just sitting I felt so numb. Then I heard voices coming to my room, I had asked all to leave yesterday and I do not wish them back. Quickly I lay down and close my eyes faking sleep. As I heard people enter the room it was my mother, my maid Suzanna and Henry. 

Still I stayed pretending to be sleeping. Their voices were hushed trying not to wake me. 

"Oh dead" my mother sounds stressed. 

"Has she been in bed all day today and yesterday?" asks that cheating liar Henry. 

"My lady" Suzanna whispered sadly. 

Just leave me alone I wanted to yell at them all for letting me break my heart on such an abusive man. 

"Leave me" Henry demanded. 

My mothers and Suzanna voice were so hushed I could not hear them bid farewell however, I know they did. 

Henry's steps were light he sounded by my vanity than by me at the side of the bed. 

"Dear child" his hushed voice was shaky. "What have I done?" he sighs quietly. "Margaret I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you so, how could I have known your heart was truly that of a child? It has been two days now and you do not speak to me nor have you written me, I remember that letter you wrote to me after just meeting it was only one day we did not see each other and you wrote such words of sorrow and love for me. But I am the king I am and could never be just yours" the last bit was stern. 

Yes I know that now. I stay still; his rough hands brush my hair from my face. 

"You will find it in your heart to forgive me… you will be a good wife like Katharine was to me you will not kill this married the way Anne did over the simplest of girls Jane Seymour" he told himself. 

I would be his third wife, this man knows no love. He pushed his first wife so far away and even took their child away from her not even to keep her close to him, than he beheaded his second wife from the rumors I hear for loving him, he had just admitted to it as well, he killed Anne Boleyn for her not wanting to share him. Dear God what kind of monster is this in such a beautiful man's body? He will be the death of me if I marry if I am not a lap dog like the late Katharine, I will get myself killed trying to calm him. 

Henry stopped talking and just sat there rubbing my hair for a long while and as I laid there my eye finally became heavy I let sleep takes over me... 

… 

I was walking down the hall to get to my Henry's room playing with the large rock on my wedding finger I seemed so happy it was unreal. I pulled open his doors and there I saw my Henry taking lady Seymour on the bed. I wanted to run away or run to him to beat him but my feet would not move. Both M-my Henry and lady Seymour knew I stood there watching them and almost seemed to enjoy it. 

Henry turned to me smiling making Jane cry in pleasure. Hot streams of tears ran down my face my body shaking. 

"You lied, you said you loved me, lied, lied" I continue to sob the entire time he was in Jane. 

When they finished I fall to the ground feeling released and able to no longer watch. Henry rolled out of bed to a chair in the far right of the room another woman was in here sitting on that chair, I knew her however, her name was blank in my mind. I wrapped myself in my own arms shaking trying to comfort myself. I sob as Henry started to also take this woman trying disparately to look to the ground I could not and I gazed back up to the sicken sight. Jane lay on the bed pointing and laughing at me. 

"My Queen, long live the queen!" she sang in a harsh childish way. 

Henry then finished with the other girl and as he stood he walked over to the vase holding water he proud himself some grinning at me like the devil he is. My hands began to hold my face as I cry in agony my tears started to feel like fire as they streamed down it felt as if flames trailed down my face. I quickly look back to Henry who was laughing at me as Jane the slut from the chair and another two girls lead on him, all laughing at me. Still with a half empty glass of water Henry throw it my way smashing on the wall next to me, getting my dress wet. 

Henry made his way to me with a pig smirk upon his face he grabbed my arm bruising it as he pulled me up to him. 

"Henry" I pled. 

"Come wife I am you husband" he dragged me to the bed. 

My cry's loud as I tried shoving away from him. 

"I am you husband it is my right!" he yells in my face not but an inch away. 

"You took all these woman, you bedded them in front of me" I cry. 

"It is my right" he said as a fact. 

Shoving me on the bed his lips smash on mine making me kiss back. He ripped at my dress as I continued to hear all those girls laughing at me calming he was theirs. After a few moments the kiss changed and when I opened my eyes a piggish Henry was no longer above me but that attractive servant boy from my birth town was. Yes I felt passion with this boy but not for what we were about to do, no for getting revenge on Henry.

As we were undressing the door slammed open and stood Henry red with anger. He said no words as he took the boy and unshielded his sword, the boys head fell away from his body I scream as Henry walked to me he pinned me on my knees using the bed to hold my head and I heard to metal cut through the air. Then I was a lifeless crop dead, murdered by my Henry.

…

I sprang up breathing deeply heart pounding my entire body covered in sweat. I look around I see no laughing woman no servant boy and no Henry. Thank God, I hold my chest trying to slow it. I know before I said Henry would be the death of me but now I truly know it.

I jump from bed knowing I must flee for my life. As I tore off my nightgown and struggled in to a plain black dress I began to pack myself all my clothes then I found my way in to my father's room and opened his truck after a while of digging I found his sack of gold then left back to the dim hallways reaching my room again. Every moment seems blurred my thoughts are racing so fast I cannot even hear them. After I ready myself I sat for a moment at my desk know I must write something to tell my family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest family,<strong>_

_**I am sorry to leave so rudely in the middle of the night, however, I must. I have had to grow so much through these past few months and my child like ways can no longer take it. Forgive me for making a fool of our name if I could have seen any other way I would have not do this to you. **_

_**Sister I love you and we will see each other again do not worry for me I am fine.**_

_**Mother I am sorry I always disappoint you, I do not mean to do so. I love you deeply and will try to grow up and return home when I have. **_

_**And to my beloved father, it sadness me to leave you however, I had to come to this; I know you love us and you tried your best to keep me safe and feel loved. I am sorry but I have taken you suck of gold I promise I will pay you in full when we see each other again.**_

_**Family I am to say again I am sorry what I am about to do to our family name and I love you all so. Please no one blame what I have done on you, just on me. You see I am not ready to marry and face life I thought it was something I wanted but I was wrong. My deepest apology, I love you all.**_

_**With regents,**_

_**Margaret.**_

* * *

><p>I lowered my quill as my lie was so easily written. I could not bear to tell them the truth I hope what I said will help them understand. I know thou one more letter must I write. I pick the quill up again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Henry,<strong>_

_**It almost makes me laugh I use to believe that, I am sorry to leave you with only these words as my goodbye, however, I truly did not know how to say I would not marry you in person.**_

* * *

><p>As I wrote that my heart changed from that numbing pain to agony.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I see we are much too different and we will never make each other happy as I once thought. I heard you speak to me yesterday afternoon while you thought I slept, telling me I would be a good wife like Katharine, I am sorry to say I would not. I could never share you the way you think I could. I would kill myself before letting you go to another and to be honest I leave now to protect myself. If you did at all love me I am sorry you were too much of a fool to kept me, I hope you bed is full and happy with Jane Seymour and that she brings you many daughters to never end to your torment. I hate myself Henry, I do to write this, it brings me pain, and so much pain but I do love you. Truly I do, if you ever feel lonely in your bed with your many whores who will never truly love you just the things you give them you can remember that and I hope it tares your insides apart the way it did mine because you will never have me.<strong>_

_**With my last bit of love,**_

_**Margaret**_

* * *

><p>I left both letters upon my desk one with Henry's name the other addressed to my family. Then I left in the dead of the night over paying the coachman to take me to the docks. And there I found voyage on a ship heading to Paris, France. Before I die I will see him on his knees begging to me bowing to me, for my heart and body to be his again for me to take his heart, take his body. Yes he will beg.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if I did this right but I tried. And I know the chapter short but I felt this good place to stop. Anyways this chapter was totally inspired off a comment that was left and I fall in love with the idea! "<strong>**Leave him, and show him what he missed; then come back, and DOMINATE him!" –The Dreamer.**


	7. Eighteen months later

**SO I was thinking about stopping the story there & starting on Mary's but I just couldn't! So Chapter seven here we go!**

**Eighteen months later…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>November second was the date I heard of Queen Jane's death leaving behind a son a successor for the beloved king of England. When I heard the news I went to my cambers and wept not for the lost of a queen not for the agony Henry must feel but for the birth of his son how I wished I would have provided him with the next king of England. It has been weeks since that day though now knowing the once queen and before then temptress is gone I have planned to go home and see my family for this Christmas in high hopes Henry will allow my presences at court. As I enter the carriage with a footman's help I look behind me taking in the gorgeous manner I have been staying at with my cousins the stone first felt cold when I came here and now when I am finally leaving it just starts to feel like home. As we start to leave for the docks I pull out my diary I have started to write in since I came to France it was the only thing that comforted me after leaving Henry.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_December 23__rd__ 1537_

_It has been Eighteen months since I left from court I am on my way back to England back to court. My sister was one of many of Jane Seymour's ladies in waiting, I know I use to write such awful things about my dear sister but now I have forgiven her. Anyways, she had no clue of why I left how was she to know Jane pushed me away from Henry? Such a silly girl I was being but none of that matters I'll see my family soon and I will have to beg Henry to allow me to stay in court during Christmas time. I have a long road ahead of me I only hope no one wishes to light this road on fire as I walk down it._

_I have had this thought in my head ever since I notice I have changed, grown as a girl to a smart woman that once I come back home back to court I would amaze Henry make him wish I was still his. But this trip home is not to win his heart if I truly get my way it would be to crush it and hurt him but has that not happened enough? Jane is dead perhaps that is enough heart crushing agony? _

I put my diary down wishing to no longer think of ill will towards Henry nor Jane; I wish I could be sad for her death wish I could hope they had a good marriage but I still hate her and that hate darkens my soul. As I kept all my thoughts away I finally made it on the ship heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**** Eleven O'clock **

The ship docked late on Christmas Eve a coach took me to an inn I am staying at for the night I did no unpacking in hopes I will return to the castle tomorrow. I shuffled my way to my bed trying to undress but failing I plopped down and slept without covering myself in the blankets. Henry filled my dreams all night his undeniable attractive sent and sweet sounding voice whispered in my ears till the early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>HENRY POV CHRISTMAS DAY<strong>

I hovered over my son he is only one month and thirteen days old he is so small he could fit in my hand so perfectly. I have always wished for a son and now I have him and on this joyful day looking at my new son almost brings sorrow in my soul as I look at him I wished to have a wife next to me to care for him I want to see my girls standing here loving there new brother but now Mary fears I will push her out of my life again since Jane is no longer here to fight for her place in court. And he is alone with me I have pushed every woman out of my life but at least I have my son, Jane's death was worth something.

"Bring him to me when he wakes" I tell the nanny.

I left the room as his tiny eyes closed and he fell asleep to sit on my throne accepted gifts from many people who love me. As many people talked I smile faking my happiness looking to the empty space Katharine, Anne and Jane throne was I felt so alone ruling by myself with no wife for me to go to in the night. My daughters are surely up now but most likely getting ready for the day how I wish them to be here now. I nodded as I could not even tell who but a man had said there was someone here who wished to see me and offer me a gift or something like that. The room seemed to have gone quiet and that grabbed my attention as little whispers of gossips filled the room. Looking up I was breath taken as I saw Margaret walking with such grace to me and curtsying. I licked my lips as she lowed in front of me allowing me to see her breast so perfectly.

"A throne next to mine?" I mutter.

This was perfect timing I need a wife and my childish Margaret would love me and love my child so. I rose from my throne and walk down the three small steps to grab her soft delegate hand and help her to her feet. Her cheeks flush a bright pink color as I softly rub her hand with my thumb and lead her up the steps I help her sit in the chair Mary always sits in next to me.

"Of course you are welcome back to court" I smile to her still holding her hand.

I kiss the back of her hand my eyes not leaving hers, all the things I could do to her roam in my mind. Softly I let go of her hand eyeing her body for a moment before pretending I given my attention back to the happy people. Her body seems to have grown beautifully, her bust looks a size larger, waist thinner and all over she looks more like a woman then a child. I am in awe of her in her blood red satin dress the bodice embroidered with gold roses and the skirt embroidered with the golden vines and leafs. I have never seen quite a dress like it fit for a queen I would say. The trim was pure gold and red glitter very low on the bust, the trim traveled up to her shoulders becoming the sleeve and at the edge of her shoulders the golden sleeve turned in to a sheer blood red fabric tight on her arms stopping at her wrist with gold trimming, the sheer fabric had gold glitter all over it making her shine and as the sun hits her I soon see her whole dress is lavished in glitter colors of gold and red everywhere. Beautiful.

Her long hair curls past the middle of her back bouncing at every move she makes. I wanted to hold her close and rub her silk hair knowing it smelled of roses as she always has. My golden haired lover I want you back. I smile as I see her gold and red hair band, beautiful glittery red and gold roses lying flat in her hair. I remember picking that piece of jeweler out personally and gifting it to her I love her rose sent she is a rose to me. I lean in close to her and she responses with her body and leans close to me as well.

"I have missed you" I confess to her.

"I have miss you to my king" her voice conforms what she says is true.

I smile at her miss of me and the fact she still smells of the sweet red rose she looks like.

"Henry pleases" I ask her to call me by the name she once did.

"Henry" she smiles.

"Tell me what have you been doing these past years?" I ask.

"Learning the arts in Paris" she tells me whimsically.

"Your innocents has always warmed me" I chuckle a bit.

She smiles to me and for awhile no words were given my daughters walked in the room both dressed in beautiful red dresses, both greeted me with a curtsy and after a proper greeting little Elizabeth runs to me I quickly swoop her in my arms sitting her on my knee and kissing her forehead. I introduced my girls to Margaret.

"Mary and Elizabeth!" Margaret coed. "You have no clue how long I have wished to meet you two" she seemed in awe of my pretty girls.

"We're flattered" Mary said.

Mary sounded intelligent and refined she always surprises me as she is beyond her age as she speaks and when she acts. Yet I fill as if I have robbed her on some child like innocent she could have still had allowing Anne to treat her the way she did was unforgivable of me but I have righted that wrong.

"My majesty your son has woken" the nanny says behind me.

"Bring him here" I command.

The nanny stood in front of me holding my pride and joy, Edward. I kissed Elizabeth on the head and picked her from my lap setting her on her feet she ran and sat by Mary then I reach for my boy. He squirmed in my arms till he laid there in a comfortable spot.

"He's handsome, Henry" Margaret coed over the infant.

"Yes, yes he is" I say softly holding his small hand.

I could not feel more joy in my heart then holding my boy in my arms. I sat back down still gazing at my son, finally a boy.

"May I?" Margaret asks gesturing to hold little Edward.

"Yes of course"

I had him to her carefully seeing as she quickly wraps her arms around him with a warm mothering gaze. The sight of all my children together on Christmas day and Margaret sitting beside me hold a babe was all I could ask for no gift could over shine this. Her smile to my son was so beautiful and genuine a woman never looks better then with a child in her arms, why did I ever let her go I don't believe I have met a prettier girl then Margaret her beauty out shines Mary's and Elizabeth's and Edward's mother's by great length if I was to look at every woman in this room I couldn't find one prettier. As she taps the nose on Edward and batters her innocent mother like eyes I ask a question I do not know the answer to.

"Why did I let you go?" I blurted out not meaning to.

She looks up to me with her soft face and narrow blue eyes with a devilish smirk. "To learn a lesson" she explains to me. Her voice is husky she is a siren.

"What lesson?" I ask leaning in to her taking deep breaths.

"To learn true agony" her seductive voice boiled my blood. "Is agony not what court was without me?" her voice sent blood to all sorts of place in my body.

She chewed on her lower lip tempting me leaning close to me fully exposing her breast I cough breaking the tension between us no longer be able to handle this game same was winning. She battered her cat eyes calming innocents as I regained myself unable to look away from her. My god when did she become the puppet master in this game of seduction I played trying to win her body and soul. I miss my late wife but honestly she had nothing on this beauty sitting beside me if I were to over look Edward I would say I was a fool however, Edward was worth any amount of fool I was but maybe now things could be different, perhaps now I should take a new queen? I know to have Margaret it would not be an easy road she is as possessive as I am I don't believe I will find another wife like Katharine but I have a son now is not all complete? I do not need any more women then Margaret she is beautiful, young, kind and her body is enough to give me a heart attack. I loved her once and truly did I ever stop? I wronged her though I hope her heart as loving as it is will forgive me, it has to.

"I am sorry" I say to her.

I meant it with all my heart and I know she saw that, her eyes widen as if to spill tears and that broke my heart to know I have hurt this child so deeply someone I wished to only make happy someone I wished to only love. I will make it up to her she will be mine again I will have her no matter what. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO Henry thinks he can fix thing wonder how Margaret feels about that? Will she fall again or stick to her plan of heart break… <strong>_

**Short I know but I feel this good place to stop! AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I'M SORRY! Anyways review, review please REVIEW!**


	8. Confessions

**Thank you all for the reviews and please as I always ask review!**

**Chapter eight! **

* * *

><p><strong>Margate POV <strong>

I dance in my room as all the lavished things surround me. Henry had insisted on me staying in my old room he gifted to me soon after our engagement. I could tell the moment I saw him Jane was gone from his mind, heart completely. Now he only has eyes for me. I should feel wonderful to be able to play with his emotions so easily the way he did mine but I feel conflicted, do I deny his advances towards me or do I forgive?

'I am the king of England I could never just be yours' I remember he told me that after I had caught him with Seymour but has that changed could he be all mine? My movements become faster, rushed as I dance. Every touch every kiss Henry and I have ever shared ran through my head electrifying my body as the memory of his hands on my waist, lips upon my lips, sweet spoken words lingering in my ears it shattered my soul for all these feeling to be only a memory. I damned myself as I so realized coming back to court made me feel so wonderful when I was in Henry presence and so cold as I am now away from his lustful stare.

I thought I've grown thought I have out grown my childish heart but it seems coming back to court has sent me back to my younger more vulnerable days. I stop my dance feeling dizzy all these thoughts of my future and the past leave my heart beating fast. I sit at the foot of my bed rubbing my forehead whipping away sweat from my brow. Only Henry could make me feel so tore inside.

"My lady?" Suzanna knocked and walked in my room.

I smile to her. I had my heartfelt hello's with everyone last night, I was happy to hear my father would allow Suzanna to continue to be my hand maid, being a girl of fine things however, I also kept Francesca my personally maid I acquired in France. The dear girl has grown on me and I am so thankful for her to teach me French but I had known Suzanna for most my life and she will always come first.

"Yes?" I look up to her.

"Are you ready to be dressed the party is only a few short hours away" She tells me.

"Yes" I nod.

I hold the bed pole as she tightens my corset the dress I wish to wear requires a thinner waist.

"Tighter" I command Suzanna.

"My lady that is much to tight already" she tells me.

"Tighter, I must look perfect tonight!" I command harsher. "Now!"

After that was done I change my nude stocking with light pink ones attaching them with my white garters I then allow them to put on my under skirt to puff the dress out and now my wine pink color outer skirt is tied and buttoned in to place the sweet silk cascading down so beautifully, then my bodice the same wine pink color low on the bust making a sweetheart neck line the sleeves stop at my elbows the trimming of the dress a deep wine color laced around the whole dress. The dressed paired with a sliver necklace with dozens of white jewels stringing down, matching ear bobs and tiara, My hair tousled down curling perfectly.

"Beautiful" Suzanna tells me.

"I would agree" I laugh spinning in my dress.

I place my hand in my stomach catching my breath with all these emotions, stress, love, hate and to tight of a corset its leaving me lightheaded. Shaking it off I make my way through the many halls I found I knew like the back of my hand still. Entering the ball room I stood amazed as the girls and boys danced to the lovely music the sent of flowers danced around the room with the sounds of laughs and lovers words. I saw Henry sitting on his throne laughing talking to his oldest child, Mary. I made no contact more then a glance catching his eye I move through the crowd finding myself next to a few ladies I knew. As they talked and talked for what seems like forever I see Henry shifting in his set eyes staring at me begging for me. I smile it always feels good to be wanted. I made my way around the room mingling and dancing with a few men I found myself to be enjoying my time but my mind always wondered back to Henry stealing glances to him every now and again.

"Princess Mary" I greeted her.

"Lady Margaret" the princess greets me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask.

"Yes" she said simple not fooling me.

"What is wrong?" I ask. "You have my pure confidence, what troubles you?"

She still has no words but I pay attention to all the places her eyes go, to a dancing pair, two lovers talking and the pretty men alone in the room.

"Are you alone tonight?" I sigh.

As I continue to search the room I find my eyes fixed on a older man looking at the princess, I was amazed by his stare his eyes reflects the flames that surround him in this room but tell a story of fire within him. An admirer.

"Is it that obvious?" Mary asks voice shaky.

I giggle the poor girl is so worried she much to pretty to be and much to young.

"Do not worry princess" I smile to her. "Your father will make you a match"

She has such a sweet face I only hope Henry will make a good one most men I this world don't understand love only deep like and I would hate for her to be in a loveless marriage just for the sake of being in a marriage.

"Who is that man?" I ask referring to the older gentlemen.

"Ambassador Eustace Chapuys" she tells me.

"He looks sweet" I tell her trying to understand her feeling for him.

"He is a dear friend" she seemed defensive I doubt she knew that though.

"I want us to be friends!" I tell her. "Dearest of friends!" I pled and grab her hand with a questioning grin if she wants the same.

"Yes well I see no reason why we could not be friends" her voice dry.

She pats my hand giving me a warning smile I feel our roles has reversed I munched wanted to play the mother and now It seems I am the child. I cared not that she was older then I, I have always wish to mother over this girl since the day I thought of her, her and Elizabeth and now Edward.

"Thank you" I curtsy and walked away.

So much has happen this past year and a half, I thought I would be sitting next to Henry calling Mary my own and now I beg for friend ship beg to be in Henry house. I make me way through the happy people finding the door leading to an empty hallway. I rest my head back on the wall one more second in that room and I would have surely past out. I place my hands on the wall pushing off of it I walk to the other side of the room pushing with the last bit of strength I had to open the window. Letting the fresh air hit my face and enter my lungs all the word seems to slow down finally giving me a moment to live without stress.

"I've missed you!" A low husky voice said.

I recognized the voice instantly, Henry. As he spoke his hands grab my waist making me jump and all that clarity I had just found lost.

"You've taunted me all night" he roared in my ear lowly.

As he whisper one hand traveled from my waist up my curves finding my breast everywhere his hand touched left behind hot pleasure.

"Henry" I begged.

I moan softly as he tightens his grip on me.

"Stop" I moaned.

I don't blame him for continuing even to me my protest sounded more like a beg to continue. As he hisses hateful lust in my ears the my world began spinning again leaving me more lightheaded then before. His hands tighten on my waist squeezing my lungs not allowing any air in for me to breath. I desperately wanted to protest but could not find any straight to deny him physically or emotionally. He arms grabbed me hard turning me to face him I batter my eyes trying to keep my sight focused I couldn't hear one thought passing in my head couldn't feel anything but the burning pain in my lungs and the burning passion in my heart.

I grasp as Henry tossed me to the wall beside the window pinning me there with his hard body. I wrap my hands around his neck using the wall and his body to keep me on my feet. One hand held my neck as the other explored the top half of my body he dragged my head up allowing him to be able to kiss me. Only once has Henry ever been so rough and I never told him but I enjoyed it so and again I enjoy it even though I feel my lungs burning needing air. With my head still dizzy and breath hard to catch I respond to his lips crashing down in mine.

I pulled him by his short hair as he tried to catch his breath making him only able to get a half jagged breath in till I forced him back to kiss me. Still he has one hand on my neck making any air I may have been able to breath impossible to and the other tangled in my hair. Again Henry tried to catch his breath but I denied him the chance. I wanted to cry my lungs were on fire but I don't care all that matters is Henry, my Henry. I scream shortly releasing the last bit of air I had left in my body as Henry pulled my hair my head hit the wall hard but not causing any real pain but a headache. I pout as he takes ragged breathes in and out I try to do the same but found I could only gasp for air lightly not drawing any attention.

"Damn girl let me breath" he roar in raspy breaths.

Again I try to breath more then shallow breaths still unable to the pain in my lungs will not disappear. Damn corset! I moan as his lips are so close to mine I need him.

He relaxed for a bit still breathing I grunt softly as my body hurts I rub my forehead trying to shake away this fogginess. My hand drops beside me it was to heavy to hold up again I batter my eyes trying to keep aware of my surroundings. Henry places his forehead on mine his hot breaths hitting my face I close my eyes trying to shoo all this pain away. He lifts his head from mine lifting my chin with his index finger I fight to open my eyes I win barely and look to him.

"I love you, Margaret"

That was the last straw I tried to breath but no air filled my lungs seconds haven't even passed since he said that but I feel like years have. I gasp trying to take breaths of air loudly and failing. My eyes sight loses again and this time for good all the pain in my lungs all the fire trying to make me close my eyes gone all that was left was black.

**...**

**HENRY POV**

I paced the room as Charles talked about matters of the land. How am I to act properly in this state of mind?! Not but hours ago Margaret passed out in my arms she was as light as a child in my arms. Charles continued his infernal talking he must stop! I slam my hands down on the table and look to him rage consuming me.

"I can take no more!" I shout. "I do not care right now! Leave me and come later when I call upon you!"

"This must be dealt with!" He protests.

I sigh rubbing my forehead, only this child could have me in knots on the inside leaving my head a mess unable to rule my England.

"Then I leave you to deal with it" I sigh. "Now leave me" I command.

He did as I asked. I sat but could not take sitting still so I rose to my feet heart pounding. Quickly I leave the room heading to Margaret's chambers, I arrived not waiting to knock and be allowed in I open the doors fast a maid jumped I rush through the sitting room to the bedroom I stop dead in my tracks as I saw her sitting in her bed innocent eyes opened wide And she is yawning. I rush to her bed side feeling relieved.

"You are awake!" I sit beside her grabbing her hand in mine.

"Yes" she laughed.

"Are you alright my dear?" I ask.

I pull a lose curl from her face sweeping it the side with the rest of her hair.

"Yes I am, thank you for your concern" she smiled red flushing over her cheeks.

"Are you ill?"

"No, no I was just out of breath"

"I have forgotten how delegate you are I am sorry"

She pats my hand smiling sweetly to me.

"It is my fault I should have listen to Suzanna" she looked to her maid as she said that it sound like an apology.

I narrow my eyes to her not understand what she meant as I waited an explanation.

"My corset was tied much to tight" she confessed.

Silly girls with there clothes. I laugh as a brighter shade of red takes her cheeks at that confession. I sigh a relax knowing now my rose is fine.

"You should not scare your king so" I played but also meant what I said.

"I am sorry how many times must I say it!" She pouted.

I chuckle again. Margaret my rose brings me to my knees and I hate it her pain takes me to a depth I wish not know for another yet I can not seem to leave her again. I had only admitted to why I let this rose go twice to myself but perhaps it is time to rid myself of lies and be truthful I do not know how I will go another day without her.

"I must confess to you something I tried hard to even keep from myself" I tell her.

I sigh as she nods her cat eyes widened.

"I've claimed love to many but only felt it for few and even thous loves faded. My first wife I never loved only married for my father, Anne however, I do think I loved her"

It has been years since I have thought of Anne it still brings sorrow to my soul.

"But who she became I hated and my love was lost, Jane" I shook my head knowing that is the last woman Margaret wants to hear about.

"Go on" she begged.

"I love my son, Jane was kind and giving as Katharine was but there was no challenge no passion... No love" I confess.

Tears welled in her beautiful eyes making me weak.

"You though you Margaret my rose you I loved deeply I love passionately and for that you..." I sigh deeply before continuing. "... You frighten me for all the things you could make me do for all I would risk for you that is why I pushed you away the only way I knew how"

I waited for a reply but she gave none just look to me eyes watering but no sobs escape her pouted lips.

"Forgive me" I beg. "Befire I was only thinking of England but I can no longer think of anything but my happiness" I confess. "Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! Please review, review. And do you like me writing in Henry POV? <strong>


	9. Illuminating Beautiful Blue Shades

**Okay everyone who follows this story i am so SORRY about taking forever to update and for how short this chapter is but i felt it a good way to end said chapter. Anyways enjoy and please review i love to hear if you think she should forgive or not:)**

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Henry…" I started bit I could not bring myself to say no. "I cannot answer you not tonight"<p>

All I feel is defeated once again I lost to Henry, I tried to win the game but I guess if I had truly trying to show I have grow I would have never even try to play I would have known what was best and this was not best, is not.

"I will have you" he demanded.

"Let me rest please" I begged.

"Yes" he sighed.

I could not feel more alone when he left but also more relieved.

"I think I have a terrible obsession, Suzanna" I confide in her.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>I have been hiding in my room since Henry offered his hand in marriage a second time in our life. I declined of course but his never ending attempts to sway me in to saying I do is making it hard for me to hide or even breathe. I have decided to return back to my childhood home with regret as I will leave behind my sister and my king. My parents have agreed on me coming home over the holidays saying '<em>it is for the best' <em>and I could not agree more. I pick up my white far coat from the ground putting it on my chair knowing I'll need it on hand since it is winter.

"Lady Margaret the king is here!" Suzanna rushes in telling me.

I nod.

"Thank you, tell him I will be right with him" I tell her.

"Yes my lady" Suzanna walks out.

Before I exit the room I look in the mirror moving a few lose strains of hair back. I hold myself high as I walk out of the room with a small smile to greet my king.

"My Majesty" I curtsy.

"Lady Margaret" he bows slightly.

After formal greeting he walks to stand right in front of me. I sigh feeling uncomfortable with everything between us.

"Marry me" he ask however, it sounded more of a command.

"Henry" I beg.

"Forgive me and marry me" he pressed.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you love me and I love you with all my heart"

"Love is not enough anymore I have grown up Henry I cannot make decisions based on love"

He looked angry his hand left my cheek as he paced for a moment balling his fist.

"If it is not love that consumes you that drives you then you would accept my marriage proposal!" he shouts. "I am the king offering you England at your feet offering myself! Everything you are doing is from a hurt heart that is hiding from our love!... Marry me?" he lowers his voice when he asks again.

Could I deny he is right, if I was only thinking straight I would have said yes the first time he ask in fact I would have looked the other way when he was with late Jane Seymour. Damn him for knowing me so well to know I only deny out of love.

"And if I say yes?" I ask.

"Then it will only ever be you" he begs me to understand. "There will be no others I see now how great your love is for me"

My eyes weld with tears as I try hard to stop them from free flowing.

"Henry" I sob. "I do not trust you anymore"

"But you love me"

Again I could not deny.

"Forgive me it will hurt less to forgive and forget then to darken your soul with this bitterness" he tells me.

"I cannot" I choke out.

"Yes you can" he rushes to his knees by me grabbing my hand loving. "I need your love, I am a man obsessed"

"Henry" Is all I could say.

"I will have you, you will be my wife" he commanded. "Say yes"

I never thought before I could fear him but I do now, not from fear of what he might do to me if I deny but fear of what losing him would do to me, what it might do to him to have lost me forever. I don't know if I could ever trust him fully and I don't know if he could fully ever be mine but I know my heart beats for him would bleed for him and hurts when he is not near.

Could I ever live my life without him? Could I ever marry, have children and never see him again? I think to know I would never see him again would drive me mad I will always need him and he will always pull me back in, for a look, for a touch, for a kiss, and maybe one day for a night. Then I would become the woman I hate a girl touching Henry who does not own his bed but just simple shares it for a night.

Do I say yes at a chance for forever or do I deny never hoping he could truly be mine? i thought and thought till finally i spoke.

"I will only say this once Henry" I start slowly. "I love you but it's time to say goodbye"

I fall to the floor facing him I cupped his face into my two small hands. Tears threatened to fall but I held them back I have done enough crying. His eyes welded as well and without sobs they spilled from his eyes.

I look to him, his sorrow I had to let him go had to let this childish dream go. I kissed him softly he return with a gentle kiss. I pulled away shading one, two tears.

"Goodbye" I whispered softly.

I rose to my feel and walked quietly out of the room. I clenched onto my stomach I felt as if I had died inside. Tears streamed hot down my face but I made no sound. I walked out of my room throw the halls by the time Henry and I had finished talking everyone was asleep no longer were the halls filled. I thanked God no one would see me like this. I made it outside onto the grounds my walk has turned into a run.

I ran and ran, I knew it not possible to run from neither the past nor your feeling but I tried anyways, I ran and ran. Until, I saw that illuminating beautiful blue shades from the moon and from the pond in the gardens in front of me, I dropped to my knees finally done running… for the moment at least.

* * *

><p><strong>So sad;,( <strong>

**Please review i live for reviews like really lol and i'll try to update soon hope you enjoyed!**


	10. What is Love?

**Hey guys this chapter was really difficult for me. I couldn't get more than a few lines down till I started listening to 'Come what may' by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from the movie Moulin Rouge on repeat! I have no clue why but thought I'd tell ya my inspiration. **

**Hey-O I added the pictures of my O.C cast onto my profile if you all want to give that a look. However, I know it's to many chapters to late so if you want to continue to imaged them however you want go for it but I thought I should put them up anyways! **

**Anyways thank so much for the reviews and as I always ask REVIEW!**

I sighed playing with the daisies making a flower crown. I have been home for over two months now and I think I will surely die of boredom.

"Margaret you're getting your dress filthy" my mother scolds me.

I sigh still playing with my flowers.

"Well mother it is too late to change that" I point out softly. "So I presume that continuing will not cause any more damage" I tell her.

"You are a brat, your father has made you a brat" she claimed under her breath.

"Mother I just want to play!" I explain. "May I, please?"

"No upstairs to your room clean all this dirt off of you and changed into a clean dress, Margaret"

I obeyed. I marched to my room stripping from my old dress as I pulled my arms out harshly the buttons ripped some fall to the ground around me. I held back my sobs as I dressed myself in a simple white grown and placed my daisies in my hair. Life has been quiet beside my mother consent nagging, once the quiet was my home it was peaceful but now it is not the same, perhaps I have become a loud girl but I never did much enjoy the parties and I never fancied myself a gossip.

I had two friends, Anne another Lady quieter than I, and Suzanna my maid. Suzanna is still with me and I write to Anne but it seems I am restless here and I do not understand as to why? I fall to my bed wondering what could be done however, nothing comes to mind.

I close my eyes feeling so cold nothing to warm me here. I try as hard as I could but I lost the battle my mind was fighting to not think of Henry. His beautiful face flashed in my mind, my mind remembers his smile perfectly and the way his eyes would soften when he looked to me.

Why do I always think of him, why can he not leave me mind? Will I love him forever? Could I ever forget him? Could I ever forgive him? I think I do, I have forgiven him; I just do not need him. I am living perhaps a boring life but I am living it fine on my own without him. Will I ever regret not choosing him? Yes, I knew the answer to that; I would have regretted my choice no matter what. I already knew that, that is why I choose the safe way of life, with him there could be pain and no trust and what is love without trust? Nothing, nothing to me.

I battered my eyes open seeing my room; however it just felt like a room not my room and I can live with that. I rose from my bed tired of him always in my thoughts.

"Lady Margaret" Suzanna entered my room.

I turn to look at here waiting for what she has to say.

"Your mother has requested you join her outside for tea"

I have already made mother mad I will not refuses tea, to do so would be to bring hell upon myself.

I simple nod and walk out of the room to the porch mother always has her tea on.

I arrive to see the tea set up beautifully, white lace and grandmother's tea set out which is rare. As I walk out I see my mother talking to a gentleman, well looking.

"I'm terribly sorry" mother says to the young man.

I narrow my eyes trying to understand what is going on but also smile being polite.

"Sir Louis this is my daughter, Margaret" she greeted me to him.

I curtsy. He bowed.

"It's a pleasure, Sir"

"Oh, Margaret will you keep Sir Louis, company as I try to find your father" mother asks of me.

"Of course" I answer.

From that day on Sir Louis has visited me every day sometimes bring gifts for me as well. I haven't minded his company he is enjoyable and not hard to look at, but something didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach however, I ignored that feeling. For once I felt like I could move on from Henry from my foolish choices I made when I was child, I felt as if I can move on with Louis… until June when all that changed.

**June 18****th**** 1538**

I had stolen Sir Louis heart and I knew it. Forever, he is a man that will stay true to the promise of forever.

I laugh with many other girls enjoying the picnic party my mother has put together.

"Lady Margaret" Louis called to me.

I turned smiling large just from simply loving this day.

"Sir Louis" I greet and curtsy.

He bowed and took my hand placing a kiss upon it. It was sweet but it did not move my heart.

"Come with me?" He asks.

I went. My hand was loped in his properly as he led me and I followed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask.

"Yes I am" He grins. "And you my Lady?"

"I am having the time of my life!" I claim.

We found ourselves off a little from the party behind a tree. Louis placed a sweet kiss on my cheek near my lips, then another one upon my lips. I return the sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

"I wanted to tell you something" he says.

"Anything" I smile looking up to him.

He took a deep breath in before continuing.

"I love you" he tells me.

My world didn't crumble, my knees didn't weaken, and my heart didn't long for him. I was stunned but my world didn't stop spinning nor did it spin faster. Where is the love? I wonder. And then my mind wondered back to where it always go in the dead of the night… Henry.

"I love you too" I lie.

I placed a sweet kiss on his lips interlocking our arms again.

"Let return before they notice us missing" I tell him.

And we returned to the party however, my mood was spoiled I hid it well though. After so many months Henry came back into my mind, I know I think of him late at night every night but I had stopped picturing his face during the day.

I have chosen my future long ago when I left Henry, and I knew I may never feel the way I did with him and I still chose to leave, but now faced with love well the lack of it I feel regret from the deepest part of my heart.

Louis is kind and attractive, sweet; he treats me with only kind words and yet I do not love him, why? If I would have meet him before Henry I would have had a better life, Louis is everything I always did dream of everything I wanted Henry to be and yet, nothing.

He's words did not move me, his smile did not charm me, he does not make my heart flutter. Yet he is safe and I know I will never worry in his arms if they held another. Is that not love?

What is love?

Will I ever know?

Will I ever know true love?

Some go there whole life never knowing, but I think I knew it and it did not last.

When the clock rang in the midnight, the second day of knowing Henry was the day it was born, true love. True love was the moment in Henry's arms when there were no others that day after we meant and he told me he loved me. That was true love but it did not last, the moment the clock rang midnight after we claimed love was the day our love died. One perfect day that has spoiled every other day in my life has ruined any love I could ever have and I wish I could rid myself of that day, rid myself of Henry.

If I never knew his love I would know how to love Louis, the man I know to keep me safe. And is that not love? I still question because no matter what I think I do not know. I do not know what love is worth, heartbreak, or never knowing passion again.

Passionate Henry or trustful Louis? What is love?

**Alrighty, so I don't really wanna stop here however I'm ready for dinner and I really wanna get this chapter up so this is where I'm stopping. If I'm still up to it I'll start writing chapter 11 after dinner.**

**And sorry if I skipped over to much but I tried writing Louis and just couldn't seem to finish so I skipped and actually finished the chapter LOL**

**REVIEW! And ENJOY! **


End file.
